


Acid Green

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusing, F/M, Reincarnation, Sad, Weird, no regrets, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Marinette's dreams are filled with him. The setting differs, as does the face, but they are always in love. She always dies in his arms. And he always, always, always has acid-green eyes.





	Acid Green

Marinette looked up into the eyes of the man who was holding her in his his arms. Her lungs hurt, so bad. Her vision was shaky, she needed to focus on something. She chose those haunting, acid-green eyes. They were so full of love, and of guilt, and of pain, and loss. Oh, the pain in those eyes hurt Marinette more than the stinging of her mangled leg. Almost.

“Hold on, my lady. Just hold on. Don’t leave me”

The man holding her tightly to his chest, sobbing. Marinette faded out completely.

Marinette’s alarm clock woke her up. 5:30. It was time to get up. She had a dream about him again. She grabbed the sketch book that she kept next to her bed for such occasion. Marinette wrote a short description of the dream, and drew a picture. She had a green colored pencil that she always kept on her bed stand. She always needed it after dreams like these. 

Marinette had absolutely no idea who this man was, who any of them were. All she knew is that she had had several dozen dreams like this throughout her life. The details and the person were often different, but they all involved her dying in the arms of a person with those same eyes. There was always the same look in them, the same haunted, loving, and absolutely wrecked look in them.

Marinette ran into the tiny bathroom in the tiny apartment she shared with her best friend, and threw up. She didn’t realize that she had passed out on the cold tile floor until she felt someone lightly shaking her shoulder. It was Marinette’s best friend and roomate, Alya. She had on a plaid shirt and capris, and was tapping at her cell phone. Alya’s pet black cat was twining around her legs.“Woo, girl, were you drinking on a Wednesday night?”

“what? Oh, no, Alya, what time is it?”

She grabbed the cellphone from her friend’s hand and looked at the screen.

“Shit, Alya. You gotta drive me to work. I can’t miss it, but I can’t drive right now.”

Those dreams always left Marinette with ghosts of the pain she had felt during them. This mornings case, her lungs hurt, and her vision was blurry. When she vomited, all that came up was water and bile, since she hadn’t eaten yet, but in her mind’s eye she saw a sticky black tar-like substance. 

Marinette changed her clothes, fed her cat, and went out to Alya’s car.

On the ride to the restaurant, the women discussed the dream.

“Was he cute this time?”

“Alya!”

“Was he?”

“Yes” Marinette answered solemnly. “green-eyes is always cute. Sometimes he’s handsome, sometimes she’s beautiful. Sometimes I’m a princess, or a warrior, or wartime nurse. It doesn’t matter. They are always attractive, always have green eyes, and are always with me as I die.”

 

Marinette’s day went fairly normally. She worked at the bakery department of a local grocery store. It kept her busy. It paid enough for her half of the rent and bills.

Marinette had a co-worker that she was interested in. It was bit of a crush, she didn’t know him very well for it to be much more. He worked at the deli counter. His name was Nathaniel. He was kind, yet quiet. He had red hair, a slender build, and a sweet shy smile. Marinette knew he liked comic books and classic rock, and that he had a cat and and a dog. She knew and that he drew, just like she did. 

Marinette had seen his sketch book, while he was out on a bench during a break. That is actually how her crush started. She had gone over to the bench, craving a cigarette, and hoping to find someone smoking there. She didn’t smoke anymore, but had dreamed of Green Eyes that morning a few months back. They had been in Ancient Greece this time. Marinette was feeling stressed out and unsettled. She had instead discovered Nathaniel sideways on the bench, his legs curled up on this side, and sketching furiously away in the pad. Marinette approached him and, the slight man had nervously slammed the book shut. They ended up talking, and Marinette felt better. She hadn’t fallen back on her cravings again, and it was all thanks to her shy artistic co-worker.

Her shift was over, Marinette was trying to get a hold of her friend for a ride back. Alya was not picking up her phone. Nathaniel saw her out in the front of the restaurant, pacing. She was, however, unfortunately left to the mercy of Alya’s schedule when it came to timing.

“Do you need a ride?”

“What? Oh yeah, Nathaniel that would be great. That would be awesome. My friend usually gives me rides, but she has her own life. Struggles of being a starving artist. No car.”

“I get that. If I didn’t have two jobs, I would be pacing there with you, trying to call my brother or something.”

They talked on the ride home. It was the most they had spoken while on there own, without co-worker around. It felt nice.

“This is nice” Nathaniel’s words seemed to echo Marinette’s thoughts.

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Marinette knew she didn’t want the conversation to end. 

“Do you want to come up for a little bit? We can have coffee and talk shop, one starving artist to another?”

The young man wrinkled his nose. God, he was cute.

“You know that’s code for ‘I want to draw you in the nude’, right?”

She was joking. She must be teasing. Laugh, Nath, his brain screamed internally. Instead, Nathaniel laced his fingers in hers, and looked her in the eyes. “I’d like that very much”.

They had just entered the apartment, when Marinette stopped. “Sorry, it just occurred to me. I don’t know when Alya will be back, and you are parked in her spot. The landlord is like, stupid-strict and kind of petty about were people park, and I wouldn’t want you to get towed. Do you think you could move to the visitor lot? It’s like on the other side of the complex, there are signs pointing to it. You’ll have to walk back?” 

Marinette knew she was rambling. She felt so embarrassed “Or maybe I could text Alya, see if she could park in the visitor lot instead? Of course, you don’t have a resident parking sticker on your car, and like I said, management is petty here…”

“Oh, no, it’s cool. I could use the exercise, anyway,build up these calves, if I’m going to model for you.” He winked, and Marinette’s heart sped up. 

“Okay, I’ll go get started on that coffee, and pull out my pencils and such. See you soon.” Nathaniel headed out to move his car. He couldn’t believe Marinette from work liked him. She liked him, right? Nathaniel’s young heart was soaring. Did this mean they were dating? Was it just as friends? I mean she did offer to sketch him in the nude. Of course that didn’t have to mean anything, he’d attended human figure art classes before. But this was private, and oh God, he winked at her, hadn’t he?

All these thought were swimming through his head, when he finally finished moving the old car, and then walking back to the apartment. Nathaniel climbed the flight of stairs, and took a moment trying to remember if it was apartment 2A or 2B.

2A was locked, so he figured it must be 2B. Nathaniel opened the door easily, and walked into the kitchen. 

What Nathaniel saw made his breath stop, and his eyes open wide in shock. Marinette’s body was laying, lifeless on the floor. Her upper arm was metallic black, and charred. A bone was sticking out of her wrist, it looked like the flesh around it had exploded. Her old coffee maker was cracked on the counter, the frayed cord still plugged in, and still in a puddle next to the sink. 

Alya’s black cat, Adrien, was curled up to Marinette’s side protectively. Adrien’s acid-green eyes met Nathaniel’s turquoise ones, and the pained sound that ripped from the feline’s throat sounded almost human.


End file.
